Nymphomania
by To Wander
Summary: Those damn nymphs had it coming. Rated M for graphic smut.


"Argh! Gods, dammit!"

Percy cursed loudly as the water nymphs retreated, giggling as they swam away with his shirt. Sure, nymphs were overly flirtatious, but this was getting ridiculous.

Who knew that saving the world could make a guy an irresistible babe-magnet?

'If I go back half-naked, Annabeth's going to KILL me', Percy thought to himself. The daughter of Athena was known for her wisdom, not for her faith in other people.

Being the son of Poseidon, Percy had no trouble pursuing the nymphs through the water. They were graceful little things; lithe, curvy, and definitely endowed with soft, supple breas-

_'Stop it, you idiot!'_, Percy thought, trying to shake off his obvious arousal.

The nymphs giggled at his frustration and began to pick up speed. Percy's breath hitched in surprise, _'Damn, they're fast.'_ To have given the Son of Poseidon a challenge, these nymphs were definitely interesting. In fact, this was kind of exciting him. The thrill of the chase, the game of cat-and-mouse, the way those bodies wove left-and-right through the water...

This was all kinda… hot.

He spotted the nymph with his shirt, and instantly sped towards her. The nymph looked back in surprise, earning a predatory grin from the demigod. '_You're mine now.' _he smirked. He forced her into a small cove, far from the camp and definitely a healthy distance from her companions. The nymph emerged from the water and ran into the shallow shore, only to hit a dead-end. Eyes widened with fear and anticipation, she stared at the demigod.

They were well past flirting now.

"H-here you go, S-son of Poseidon," the nymph stuttered as she held out the shirt. She was a beautiful thing: long black hair, clear azure eyes, an innocent look, and a body that put Aphrodite's to shame. Percy bit back the urge to kiss those soft, gentle lips-

"Perseus, sir?" the nymph's voice was timid, all traces of flirtatiousness gone from her persona. Percy looked around casually, and then grinned at the nymph. "Man, you guys really gave me a workout." At this point, Percy flexed his well-muscled body, earning a quick glance downwards by the flustered nymph. Catching her gaze, Percy leaned forward, trapping her between a boulder and his half-naked body. "Like what you see?" he smiled.

The nymph, mesmerized by the young demigod in all his glory (or at least, **half** of it), looked down, unable to stare into those piercing blue eyes. Percy glanced around once again; making sure no one was there to see them. _'Screw it', _he thought, and crashed his lips against the nymph's mouth.

The nymph's surprise was muffled by Percy's ravenous kissing as she felt his tongue invading her mouth. Percy's arms slowly wove behind the nymph's waist and pushed her to him, deepening the kiss even further. The nymph, abandoning all pretenses of shyness and hesitance, ran her hands through his messy black hair and moaned into the kiss.

_'Gods, this is wrong…' _Percy thought. _'I have to go before Annabeth wakes- __**Fuck!**__'_

Percy groaned loudly as the nymph ground her hips against his. The nymph smiled seductively and continued to grind against the teen's erection. With this, Percy lost all semblance of common thought and gave in to the one godly instinct that bound all gods: the instinct to fuck with wild abandon. The nymph went down slowly, leaving a trail of kisses on the demigod's glistening body.

She gasped at the bulge in front of her. Damn, the boy was _gifted_.

Undoing the string of his shorts, the nymph released the demigod's eager cock from its restraints, earning her an almost pained groan from the teen above her. She hesitated, unsure whether or not the organ could fit in her mouth.

Percy, impatient as ever, retaliated by grabbing her hair and thrusting his dick closer. The nymph got the message.

Opening her mouth slowly, the young nymph licked the shaft and gently swirled her tongue over the tip. "Oh Gods, fuck!" Percy cursed out loud, thrusting his hips toward her.

The nymph pressed her hand against his hips and began to lick the entire length again and again, finding the scent intoxicating and the taste even more so. Hungry for more, she took his entire length into her mouth.

Gods, he almost came right then and there.

Percy's eyes rolled upwards as his hips thrust into the tight, wet cavern in front of him, groaning softly with each thrust. The nymph moaned, sending vibrations through the demigod's cock and spurring him to go even faster. Looking down at the girl under him, Percy flashed a mischievous smile.

"You like sucking on a demigod's cock, nymph?" _Gods, what was he saying?_ The nymph, too lost in her own lust, could only nod as she sucked greedily at the rock-hard shaft. "Yeah, suck that big, hard cock…" he whispered lustfully, hitting the back of her throat. It was a miracle that the poor girl wasn't choking.

Percy grunted, feeling his abs tighten with each frenzied thrust. The nymph sensed the young demigod's release and redoubled her efforts, deliriously thirsty for the demigod's seed. "Oh, Fuck!" he groaned, and gave one final thrust into the nymph's tight mouth as he emptied his godly essence down her throat.

The nymph swallowed the substance eagerly, though some managed to escape from her mouth and trickle down to her chin. She stood up and kissed the weary demigod, allowing him a taste of his own medicine. **(A/N: Hur hur. Puns.) **The girl looked down and gasped softly.

The demigod was hard again.

"No wonder there are so many of you demigods," she joked nervously. "You can just keep going and going!" Percy replied with a low growl; the nymph knew this wasn't something to joke about.

Percy forced the girl to her hands and knees, causing her to cry in surprise. Seeing the soft, white ass in front of him prompted him to give it a hard smack, earning him yet another surprised, albeit sexier cry from the nymph.

He was an animal now, and she was his prey. The wild look in his eyes told the nymph that she would be in for the ride of her life. Percy grinned pointedly at the girl's slightly frightened expression.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't feel your legs anymore."

The water spirit shuddered, both scared and turned on by the demigod. Pulling her waist toward him, Percy positioned his pulsing cock at the nymph's entrance, eager to fuck her raw. The naiad stiffened, "Wait, I'm not ready to- UWAH!" Her eyes widened in surprise as Percy's cock entered her throbbing womanhood.

The demigod was merciless as he fucked the nymph relentlessly. Oh, he rode her, alright. He rode her **hard**. The nymph gripped the sand beneath her as the demigod's cock thrust in her again and again."By the gods, Percy!" she moaned wantonly, crying out her lover's name again and again. "Harder, please!"

"What was that?" Percy asked breathlessly, not stopping his assault on the nymph's pussy. _Hades, _she was tight.

"P-please, fuck me h-harder!" she stammered, feeling the full power of the demigod pounding her pussy harder and faster.  
One hand pulled her hair back while the other fondled her well-developed breasts. "I can't hear you, babe. **Scream it out loud!**" he growled out. At this time, he was pistoning in and out of her so furiously that the ground began to shake. His cock had pervaded every inch of her womanhood, and she loved it.

"You're a fucking slut, aren't you? Percy continued, not capable of stopping himself from uttering such dirty words. He smacked her ass, eliciting a groan from the nymph. "You love being dominated by a demigod, don't you? Tell me what you want, slut!"

"G-gods, please f-fuck my pussy w-with your rock h-hard cock- **Oh Gods!**" she screamed, her walls clenching tightly around her lover's dick. "**Fucking hell...!**" Percy grunted, feeling the nymph's walls milk him of his seed. His hips kept thrusting as he sprayed his essence deep inside his lover's womanhood. The nymph froze, feeling his warmth spread inside her. She collapsed on the sand and breathed heavily, too tired to move.

Percy lifted the nymph gently, almost lovingly, off the ground. They stared into each other's eyes again, smiling contentedly. With a smirk, Percy shifted the nymph's legs around his waist and positioned himself at her entrance yet again. The nymph's face morphed from confusion into realization as she recalled his words:

_"I'm going to fuck you until you can't feel your legs anymore."_

**Back at Camp Half-Blood**-

Annabeth saw her boyfriend walk into the dining hall, looking tired as hell. Planting a kiss on his cheek, she offered him a plate of bacon.

"You were up early today. Did you go for a morning swim?"

Percy nodded tiredly.

"What time did you go?"

"4 A.M." he replied, picking at his bacon.

Annabel checked her watch. "It's 4 P.M." she stated, a little befuddled as to what kept her boyfriend out for 12 hours.

"Oh, I see. It was the nymphs, wasn't it? Did they give you a hard time again?" she cooed, wanting to console him.

Percy smirked cockily. "Yup, they sure did."  
_  
_


End file.
